Category talk:Candidates for Deletion
Archive 1 Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Difficulty - Completed *Suggest merging this page into the respective game pages, such as Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and Mafia II. ReapTheChaos (talk) 12:15, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Maria Agnello's Apartment - Completed Seems insignificant to have a page for this. The information should be covered on the mission page and the character page for her. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:39, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Car Thefts - Completed See if pictures can be added to the mission pages and then delete this page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 01:59, November 2, 2015 (UTC) This page has a rather curious history; it was originally called "Hidden collectibles". Apparently the person who created it hadn't played any of the Jimmy DLCs and thought that the mission pictures could be some form of cut collectible in the main game. Anyway, the pictures are already in the mission pages, so I'll go ahead and delete the page. Qstlijku (talk) 17:55, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Apartment 233 - Completed Add info to the buzzsaw mission page then delete. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:08, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Betas, sketches and curiosities - Completed There are some really good pictures here, need to find a better place for them. ReapTheChaos (talk) 12:19, November 2, 2015 (UTC) *Could we create a page for pictures in need of a home? I know there's a lot of them under Special:UnusedFiles that I haven't deleted because I keep thinking I'll get around to adding them to a page somewhere one day. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:33, November 2, 2015 (UTC) *Renamed page Media Holding Cell, will do more with it later.ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:44, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Houses - Completed Is this article really needed? I fail to see any point in having it, nothing even links to it. Everything on there either has it's own page or is mentioned on others anyway.ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:23, November 4, 2015 (UTC) 2K Czech, 2K Games and Gathering of Developers - Completed *Suggest we delete these pages and instead link to their Wikipedia pages, which are likely kept current by the respective companies so they will have more detailed, up to date information.ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:06, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Whiskey - Completed The individual brands of whiskey already have a page, this seems redundant. Add information to those and delete this one. ReapTheChaos (talk) 01:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) *Can you explain further what you mean? Qstlijku (talk) 02:23, November 7, 2015 (UTC) *Humphrey Whiskey has it's own page, I thought there was another brand, but I guess not. Mafia I doesn't seem to have any specific brand involved, but I guess with bootlegging being a primary part of the plot, the page does have relevance. I'll remove the delete tag, but the page does need work. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) List of Vehicles Owned by Mafia Series Characters - Completed Other than general trivia, I can't see any reason why this page was created. Nothing links to it and most of the actual vehicle pages already list notable owners, many of the individual character pages list cars owned as well. Suggest we transfer any relevant information to one of those pages and delete this one. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Clemente Consigliere - Completed Unseen character, real name unknown, everything else is pure speculation. Unless more facts can be found for him, the page should be deleted. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:29, November 7, 2015 (UTC) *In hindsight, when I first recommended deleting these insignificant character pages with nothing but a sentence or two on their page, I never realized there were so many of them. I'm starting to think that we should have made a page for them and listed them all in one place. It seems like I've done 20-30 of them by now. ReapTheChaos (talk) 09:55, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Bruno's Office and Bruno's Loan Business - Completed Add any pertinent information to the Bruno Levine page and delete. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:56, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Artworks - Completed Are these part of the collectibles or are these just some promotional works someone found and made a page for? ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:33, November 9, 2015 (UTC) I don't think those are collectibles; in fact I'm not sure where they came from. Qstlijku (talk) 14:52, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Under extras in the game menu, along with Collectibles, Family Album etc. it lists Artwork as a heading. In that are the paintings, pin-ups and posters. I think we should transfer those pages to this one. The items currently on this page can be added to that Media Holding Cell page I made until we can find a better home for them. ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:21, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Clothing Stores - Completed There's only two clothing stores in the game and they already have their own pages. The history of this says it was created 3 months before the game even came out, this is why we shouldn't create pages before the games release. ReapTheChaos (talk) 01:57, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Battle of San Celeste - Completed Seems to be a rehash of chapter one. ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Gangs, Gangs in Mafia II category - Completed Suggestions for renaming these categories. Gangs don't seem fitting for crime families and vice versa, how about Factions? Use as a main category with subcategories of gang and crime family related related pages. ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:35, November 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm thinking the tree would go as such: *Factions **Factions in Mafia II ***Bombers ***Various crime families ***Triads ***Law enforcement ***Etc. ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:41, November 16, 2015 (UTC) *Changed all gang and family categories to Factions in Mafia... Deleted Gang page as it was just a compiling of all the various gangs in both games which already have their own page anyway. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:25, November 22, 2015 (UTC) The Irish Bartender - Completed This entire article seems to be based off of the assumption that he is the guy seen in the opening cutscene. 2K was notorious about reusing character skins for lesser known characters in this game, seems highly unlikely the two were intended to be the same people. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:44, November 17, 2015 (UTC) United States of America, Italy, Sicily, FBI - Completed Suggest deleting and linking to wikipedia articles instead. ReapTheChaos (talk) 12:16, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Lakefront - Completed No such location that I'm aware of, that area is simply called Dam. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:37, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Vito's Cell - Completed Insignificant part of the game. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Bars and Clubs - Completed There's another page called Businesses in Empire Bay that already covers this. If this page is kept it needs to be renamed to something game specific. ReapTheChaos (talk) 00:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) *Added info to the Businesses in Empire Bay page along with Restaurants and Diners below. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:12, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Restaurants and Diners - Completed Same for this one too. Qstlijku (talk) 01:37, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Lost Heaven Lancers and Birkland Bears - Completed There is absolutely no information to add to these. The only information comes from a brief mention on a news report. Seems to insignificant to keep them. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Mafia Wiki:About - Completed I really can't see a point to having this page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:24, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Mafia Wiki:Poll Results - Completed This is some poll results from about 5 years ago. Don't really see the point. ReapTheChaos (talk) Category:Userboxes Not sure these are really needed anymore. It states next to your user name if you're an admin and admins are more than welcome to add that info to their profile in any way they see fit, even make their own image or whatever. I see no reason for us to keep it as a template though. As for the editor of the month, unless we're going to establish an actual policy for a program, and keep up with it, then I think it can go too. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:25, December 7, 2015 (UTC) DLC Walkthrough pages - Completed Are these pages really needed? The missions are already listed on the DLC page, the only thing these have that the DLC pages don't is a fancy map at the bottom and quite frankly I don't see a point to a map. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:20, December 17, 2015 (UTC) *Or we could remove the missions from the DLC pages. That would be consistent with the main game page. Qstlijku (talk) 02:34, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *Should we add a brief narrative or just the links? The walkthrough for Lost Heaven only has links, Mafia II is the only one with the narrative so if we're going for uniformity we should think about making them all the same. I'm ok with doing a narrative version, but the Lost Heaven ones will take some research and the dlc ones will probably only be a sentence or two, otherwise we'll be copying the entire mission page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:41, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *You can add the narrative to the Lost Heaven ones. However, the storyline for the DLCs is less structured, so I'm thinking merely listing a short summary of the entire story at the top or something would be enough. Qstlijku (talk) 12:28, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *Works for me. ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:11, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Christina Clemente - Completed I don't think her name is Christina Clemente or Christina Toniolatte. She's just some random NPC who's being hit on by some guy in the hotel. After several attempts to get a date with her she says her name is Christina Clemente and the guy apologizes and walks away, then she laughs and says "That works every time." The article is pure speculation. ReapTheChaos (talk) 03:56, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *I agree. I'll go ahead and delete it now. Qstlijku (talk) 18:13, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Map of Locations in Empire Bay - Completed I don't think this gets much attention sitting by itself on it's own page, why not place this at the bottom of the Empire Bay page instead? ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:42, December 26, 2015 (UTC) *Right now it's linked at the top of the Empire Bay page to go with the brief descriptions of locations there. So you're saying it should go at the bottom instead? Qstlijku (talk) 18:11, December 26, 2015 (UTC) *Not a link, place the entire image at the bottom of the Empire Bay page and delete this page. Unless you can think of a reason why it needs to be on it's own page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:19, December 26, 2015 (UTC) *No, I can't see why it needs its own page. Qstlijku (talk) 18:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Clemente Family - Completed This page seems pointless to me, as all the information on it is under the family section on Alberto Clemente's page. Qstlijku (talk) 18:21, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I agree, I think we should just stick to a family page on protagonists, if we have enough information on them. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:03, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Citations Needed - Completed As we don't use citations here and I've created a more fitting template called Source Needed I thought we should just delete this template and category. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:37, December 30, 2015 (UTC)